Amar entre mafias
by TheBlueBomb
Summary: Beckett es una agente del FBI, en protección de testigos desde los 9 años cuando una poderosa familia atentó contra ellos, acabando con la vida de su madre y ahora, años más tarde la oportunidad de vengarla aparece pero para ello deberá infiltrarse en la mafia junto a un misterioso agente de la CIA con ciertos intereses comunes. AU. ¿Trabajo, venganza o amor? Una decisión difícil.
1. Chapter 1

**AU **

**Aviso:****Estos personajes pertenecen con todos sus defectos y virtudes a Andrew Marlowe.**

**Prólogo**

**L**os suaves rizos azabaches caían sobre sus hombros mientras que sus manos jugaban mutuamente con algo de nerviosismo. Beckett se sintió desnuda ante aquella mirada, su jefa jamás le había mirado de aquella forma, aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que aquella dureza fuese para algún punto muerto y no para ella.

—¿Por qué me ha mandado llamar, McCord?—Y como por arte de magia, como si su intención hubiese sido pronunciar un abracadabra camuflado entre esas siete palabras, la agente federal, jefa y compañera de Beckett volvió a la tierra.

—Verá es complicado y puede negarse a hacerlo pero, tengo un pequeño trabajo para usted.

Aquello empezaba a ponerse interesante. Beckett separó la silla de cuero de el despacho de Rachel y dejó caer su peso sobre la fría superficie.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Bueno, ¿Recuerda el caso de mafias del año pasado?—Ella asintió una sola vez.

—Dado que usted es quien posee mayor experiencia y está más...—McCord hizo un registro mental de palabras no muy duras que encajasen en el contexto—Familiarizada...

—Yo...

—Por favor, déjeme terminar—Ha habido más casos relacionados con los Bernatthy, relacionados con el caso de su madre, Beckett, el subdirector y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo con un agente de la CIA y se encargará de acompañarte en tu infiltración en la familia.

—Pero...¿Estás segura de que ellos no saben quién soy?

—No Kate, durante años has sido una protegida, para ellos tu padre y tú moristeis cuando tú tenías 9 años y no hay más datos tuyos a partir de esa fecha.

Beckett asintió una vez más. —¿Volveré a ser Nikki Heat?

—¿Eso quiere decir qué aceptas?

—Sí, pero con una condición. Nadie sabrá mi verdadero nombre, ni siquiera el agente que me acompaña pero yo quiero saber el suyo.

—Me parece bien—Sonrió y sacó un archivador de la estantería, lo abrió con sutileza, buscando página por página hasta dar con su objetivo.

—Su nombre es...Richard Alexander Rodgers, agente.


	2. Ch2 Te prometo que volveré

**¡Hey amigos!, por falta de tiempo no pude subir antes...¡Lo lamento! y les compensaré con un capi Bien largo en cuanto pueda...**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**AU **

**Aviso:****Estos personajes pertenecen con todos sus defectos y virtudes a Andrew Marlowe.**

**1**

**"TE PROMETO QUE VOLVERÉ"**

Arrastró su maleta por el liso suelo de a terminal, podía sentir como su padre la seguía de cerca, rogándole que abandonase tal descabellado proyecto una y otra vez, a pesar de haberle dejado bien claro cuales eran y no sus planes.

—Katie...— Dijo Jim por enésima vez, haciendo que la agente se parase en seco y le dedicase una mirada furiosa.

—¡Papá!, ¡Ya basta!, ya hemos hablado de esto, estaré bien...—Kate suspiró. Quizá estaba siendo demasiado dura con él. — Oye escucha...Te prometo que todo saldrá bien...Siento haberte hablado así pero papá, no te pido que lo entiendas yo solo... Tengo que hacerlo—Beckett se mordió el labio mientras mantenía la vista agachas por unos segundos.

—Te quiero—Le dio un rápido beso en la frente, casi enredando sus brazos alrededor de su rígida espalda para luego salir corriendo hasta el control de seguridad.

* * *

En la otra parte de la ciudad, un torbellino de ojos azules revisaba la maleta una y otra vez, sacando y metiendo cosas con indecisión.

No era su primera misión encubierto, ni mucho menos fuera de la base pero no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. Era un nuevo reto y no era de los más fáciles. Debía estar incomunicado y si le pasase algo, nadie lo sabría.

Y esta vez su padre no le acompañaba.

—¿Cómo lo llevas chaval?—Hunt se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, cruzado de brazos.

—Bien...Ya casi acabo por aquí—Respondió cerrando rápidamente la maleta.

—¿Lo llevas todo?—Rick asintió.

—Genial...Hijo...—Hunt se llevó la mano a la barbilla—Ten cuidado por favor...

—Lo tendré padre, todo saldrá bien.

Jackson sonrió y se lanzó a dar un abrazo a su hijo.

Aún recuerda el día en el que le dijo que quería ser como él cuando fuese mayor, cuando pensó en lo orgulloso que estaría cualquier padre si su hijo le confesase aquello, pero ese no era su punto de vista, ¿Quién podría estar feliz cuando su hijo se estaba tirando de cabeza a los brazos de la muerte? Cuando, tantas veces trató de detener su camino profesional en vano. Y era que la CIA no era el mejor trabajo del mundo. Perdió a el amor de su vida por él y no soportaría perder a lo único que le quedaba, lo único que hacía que los días tuviesen sentido, él único por el que, cuando tenía que irse a alguna misión le hacía luchar por su vida.

Por él y solo par él. Jamás podría superarlo.

Pero estaba orgulloso de él, y debía hacérselo saber.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti.

* * *

**Es algo corto pero bueno, ¡Nos vemos!**

**¿Reviews? :$**

**TBB.**


End file.
